Adventures with Decepticons
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Trinity Moon is just a regular kid...if you called being rescued from a life of abuse by so called evil alien robots and finding out that she's actually the daughter of said evil alien organization's leader. OR... in which the rules are explained.
1. CHARACTER ANALYSIS

Summary: Trinity Moon is just a regular kid...if you called being rescued from a life of abuse by so called evil alien robots and finding out that she's actually the daughter of said evil alien organization's leader. OR... in which the rules are explained.

* * *

0.0 CHARACTER ANALYSIS

* * *

NAME: TRINITY CASSANDRA MOON

AGE:

\- Physically 17

ALIASES:

\- Trin

\- Sweetspark

\- Moonchild

SPECIES:

\- Techno-organic*

NAME ANALYSIS:

\- TRINITY: (latin) triad, of three

\- CASSANDRA: (greek) shining upon men

\- MOON: (latin) luna

PSYCHOLOGY:

\- MORAL ALIGNMENT: (chaotic neutral) "just because my dad wants to destroy the world, doesn't mean i want to."

\- STAR SIGN: (gemini) june 1st

\- SPIRIT ANIMAL: (elephant) a memory that never dies

\- COLOR PSYCHOLOGY: (green) renewal, growth, natural

FAMILY/KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

\- ADOPTED MOTHER: (carol moon) alive

\- ADOPTED FATHER: (reagan moon) alive

\- ADOPTED SISTER: (maggie moon) alive

\- ADOPTED SISTER: (anita moon) alive

\- BIOLOGICAL MOTHER: (wildwhip) alive

\- BIOLOGICAL FATHER: (megatron) alive

\- UNCLE: (optimus prime) alive

\- AUNT: (freesnap) alive

\- AUNT: (firebreath) alive

\- GUARDIAN: (barricade) alive

\- BEST FRIEND: (maya richards) alive

PHOBIAS:

\- MONOPHOBIA (fear of being alone)

\- THANATOPHOBIA (fear of death)

\- NYCTOPHOBIA (fear of the dark)

\- HERPETOPHOBIA (fear of reptiles)

CHARACTERISTIC TRAITS:

\- (smart) "i can read a thousand words a minute if that means something."

\- (lonely) "it's weird, i've never had anything and now i have you."

\- (clingy) "dad...you won't leave me, right? please, don't leave me."

\- (anxious) "oh, i'm sorry i get worried. it won't happen again."

\- (bubbly) "winner, winner chicken dinner! this is so much fun, can we do it again?"

\- (funny) "and then the doctor says, 'i have no clue, i'm a doctor!'...now you can laugh."

\- (kind) "i get it we're in a war but doesn't mean we have to kill each other just because they are, sammy."


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Summary: Trinity Moon is just a regular kid...if you called being rescued from a life of abuse by so called evil alien robots and finding out that she's actually the daughter of said evil alien organization's leader. OR... in which the rules are explained.

* * *

1.1: CHAPTER ONE

* * *

I liked to think that my parents were still out there. My real parents, not Carol and Reagon, my adopted parents. I wondered about this a lot, between the beatings Reagon gave me and the spitting remarks that Carol dished out. Why didn't they want me? WHO were they? Were this nice? Did they even care?

I imagined them in my head a lot. My dad was tall with a good head of dark hair like mine (unlike Reagon who was bald) who was still muscular even now, and could scare off Reagon who was still pretty scare after serving several years in the military. He was probably grumpy but when he saw me, he was warm and kind. My mother was shorter than him, not like me who was 5'3, but like 5'6 or something. She was pretty with red hair and big green eyes. She made me pancakes and helped me with my homework and took me shopping often.

Carol said they adopted me from two alcoholics that hated me but I didn't believe her. How could I? She beat me, made me cry and took every good thing I had and gave it to her bratty kids. I hated them. Maggie and Anita didn't hurt me by force but they made my academic life a living hell. Both were head cheerleaders so they had the football team wrapped around their fingers so by default, I suppose they did hurt me by force.

My only friend was Maya Richards, a sixteen year old who hated her foster family like I hated my adopted. I didn't know for exact if they beat her but she always showed up to school with red rimmed eyes and bruises on her body, and yet the school did nothing.

Summers were worse though. I was stuck at home, with Carol and the twins, and could never see Maya who was probably doing worse. They watched from the shaded deck with glasses of lemonade while I worked in the hot yard in the garden. I liked gardening though. I liked watching my plants bloom brightly. I'd rather be there than where I was currently: slammed into a locker by none other than the greatest asshole I'd ever met. Grayson Tyler.

"Ooh, that looked PAINFUL." Anita said, giggly loudly. She flipped her bangs to the side and giggled again. Maggie didn't look as enthused as her sister was but wasn't stopping it either.

"Yeah," Grayson laughed with her, slamming me against the metal locker a final time. "-NERD." He wrapped an arm around Anita and he and his crew began to walk off, splitting the hallway as they ducked in fear of them.

Typical high school.

I rubbed my back as a familiar face ducked from behind the study room door. Maya smiled at me, a bright bruise against her neck barely concealed by makeup, and went to meet me. Per usual she was dressed in jeans and long sleeve shirt, her pretty face professionally colored by makeup and making her green eyes pop and her long blonde hair tucked into a braid. She was beautiful and I envied her..almost.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I...just."

"I know." I said, nothing to apologize for. She helped me off the ground and hugged me tightly, tears wet against my shoulder. I didn't know why she was crying. Did she feel bad she didn't step in? Or was it just more tears for both of our situations. Either way, I hugged her just as tight knowing that I had to be the strong one like I always was.

"Let's get you to history," I said as I wiped her tears. She nodded and hooked arms with me as we ducked through the crowd towards the end of the hall where I'd drop her off at History 10 and make my way to Chemistry. When I got there, most of the students including two of the football players and Maggie were seated in the back so I took my usual position in the front.

The teacher, Mrs. Duvall, was in her usual place reading yet another sexy novel with her square, black rimmed glasses dipped down to her nose. She glanced up, acknowledging her favorite student with a slight smile before returning to her book. A ball of paper hit the back of my head as she looked down but I did nothing but sighed.

"Detention, Mr. Brooks." Mrs. Duvall said calmly, not even looking up.

"But-" Billy Brooks said in a whine.

"No buts." Mrs. Duvall replied. "Two weeks detention. I do not allow bullying in my classroom and everyone knows it."

"Fuckin' teachers pet." Matt Cable said quietly.

"Oh look." Mrs. Duvall said with a chuckle. "Mr. Cable will be joining you for foul language." Both boys groaned and looking back, I noticed Maggie hid a small smile behind her hand. My "sister" wasn't so terrible all the time, I thought to myself.

As more of my classmates walked in, Mrs. Duvall shut her novel and began to write her name on the board in an almost indistinguishable handwriting. She paused to listen to the chatter as the bell rang loudly.

"Good morning, class." She said brightly. "I am Prudence Duvall and most of you know me from last year in Biology, or some from Advanced Biology," She winked at me and I smiled softly, "As most of you know, I am strictly against bullying so any cruel words or physical bullying will not be tolerated at all. I expect you assignments to be handed in ON the day not after and you will not be given any passes due to any extracurricular after school or family status. If you don't like my rules, stay after class and we will discuss moving you to Mr. Smith's biology class. Any questions before I start attendance?"

There was no noise from the class, most knowing to shut up.

"Excellent." Mrs. Duvall smiled. "Duncan Abbey?"

"Here."

"Mary Aines?"

"Here, ma'am."

"Caroline Bobford?"

"Here."

Halting her attendance, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Duvall paused and walked to the door, opening it up to reveal a very tall and VERY attraction police officer with a badge that stated "OFFICER CADE BARRON".

"Can I help you, Officer?" Mrs. Duvall said, looking back at her surprised class.

"Yes, you can." The officer said. His voice was incredibly deep and swoon-worthy. He was very taller, even taller than their teacher who was 5'9, with swept back dark hair, smoldering brown eyes and very tanned skin. His body was god-shaped and his bone structure was incredibly. Another words, he was HOT. "I'm in need of Maggie and Trinity Moon. There's been an emergency."

Mrs. Duvall's eyes widened. "Oh dear, yes of course. Trinity, Maggie, grab your things, dear." Maggie and I eyed each other before we grabbed our stuff and walked out the door where Anita was, looking more stressed and worried than I'd ever seen her. We followed the officer out to his car and he helped me in the front and ushered them to the backseat.

"What happened?" Maggie asked loudly. The officer ignored her but kept looking at me strangely, like he knew me.

"Your name is Trinity, correct?" He asked calmly.

I looked at the girls in the back, now both confused and slightly angry. "Uh, yes, sir. Officer Barron."

"Please, call me Cade." He replied, his free hand brushing mine.

"What's going on?" Anita said this time, her voice snapping angrily. Glancing over at me, I saw his eyes that were once a deep brown were now a blood red, a terrifying red. He winked at me, a smirk on his face. I looked back again and my mouth dropped at what I saw. From the backseat, metal tendrils creeped out and, silently, wrapped tightly around their throats and yanked. Both girls shrieked in fear.

"Who...WHAT are you?" I whispered, whipping around to him. He flickered, like he was nothing but a picture.

"My name..." He spoke, but his voice resonated from the entire car, booming around me, "...is Barricade and I'm here to bring you home. It's time to be with your real father, Trinity. It's time to be with your family."


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Summary: Trinity Moon is just a regular kid...if you called being rescued from a life of abuse by so called evil alien robots and finding out that she's actually the daughter of said evil alien organization's leader. OR... in which the rules are explained.

* * *

1.2: CHAPTER TWO

* * *

My real father? I thought about this as I stared at the flickering man. I always thought about my parents (real ones, anyways) but how could they be acquainted with this _thing_? He definitely wasn't a human and I glanced to the backseat again. They weren't being strangled but restrained and both girl's eyes were filled with fear. I turned back to him and his eyes were still on me, sharp and bleeding red.

"My father?" I finally asked.

"Megatron." Barricade replied. "Leader of the Decepticons and one of the strongest Cybertronians ever sparked." His red eyes glittered. "He wishes to have his sparkling brought home where she can be kept safe from harm."

"Sparkling?" I asked.

"The Cybertronian equivalent of a child." Barricade explained. "Your living arrangements are deplorable and these foolish humans treat you as a slave. I've been ordered to exterminate them by your call." My mouth dropped as he explained this. He would kill them if I asked him to. I looked at Anita and Maggie and they'd stopped struggling and instead looked scared. They understood his implications.

As the three looked at each, Barricade pulled to a stop and the doors opened. All three girls exited, Maggie and Anita more quickly than myself. As we got out of the cop car, we heard a shout. Carol and Reagon had both stayed home and they did not look pleased that we weren't at school. As they both stomped down to us, their angry eyes on me, Barricade's car whirred.

The Moon family, aside from myself, stopped and looked in fear. Were they looking at me? No, they were looking at me. What were they looking at?

A shadow dropped over me and I spun around. Barricade's car wasn't a car...it was Barricade and he was angry. He was enormous, a towering height that had to be at least 28 or 29 feet tall and was made of such sharp and cruel looking metal that did not look human made. Black and white plating flashed ominously and his doors which looked like wings on his back, were taunt and tight against his back. Sharp, red eyes flashed dangerously towards the Moon family as his hand transformed into a powerful cannon pointed towards them.

He was, for lack of word, _beautiful_.

"At your call, my liege." Barricade's voice resonated angrily. "Allow me to destroy these...vermin."

He was talking to me. His eyes, once angry but now soft as he looked to me, sharpened. "They deserve to suffer. No youngling deserves to be hurt and beaten and treated as a slave. These fleshlings are nothing but parasites and their demise is inevitable. Even the Primus-forbidden Autobots would want to destroy them." He roared. His arm cannon flashed bright blue as it powered up and I could taste the power in the air.

"Who are you?" Carol shrieked. "Get away from us!"

"If you kill them," He was close enough that I could touch him, and I did. I pressed a small hand on the underside of his cannon, staring at him intensely, "Then you prove we're as evil as they are."

It was quiet. I heard birds fluttering and the quiet bark of the Moon's old hound, Biff, from a distance. I heard his gears twist and whir as he thought about it and after but a moment, the canon powered down and returned to being a sharp clawed metallic hand and slammed onto the ground, making the people behind me scream and myself jump.

"Trinity," Barricade said seriously, but a small quirk of a smile flitted on his mouth plated, "You are Wildwhip's child, that isn't something anyone could argue against."

"Wildwhip?" I asked.

"Your Carrier. In human terms, your mother." Barricade replied. "The only femme that could soothe Megatron's heart, other than yourself when you were but a few kliks old. Your Sire, your father, will be pleased to see that you have remained as warm as she did and he will be even more pleased when you are at home, safe from harm these glitches could ever do to you."

With a bow of his head, he slowly and carefully transformed back into a cop car with the passenger side opening. I stepped close and put my hand on his hood.

"Trinity Cassandra Moon, where in the world do you think you're going?" Carol bellowed. Her face was red and bloated from anger and her hands were clenched tightly. I paused but looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm going home, Carol." I said. Without another look behind me, I stepped into Barricade's car mode and we drove off, hopefully to never see them ever again.

* * *

Trinity.

A name Barricade had thought he'd never hear ever again. His holoavatar was staring straight forward but as she peered out the window watching the woods turn flat, heading towards their destination, he studied her. Her hair was long and straight and brown and her skin took an olive tone. Her eyes were a cool shade of brown as well and she was thin, petite. Her finger drew circles on his door as he remembered what she'd been like long ago.

The Cybertronian Trinity was still a youngling when she'd been destroyed, a youngling that a young Barricade had been courting. They were inseparable, even during the war and when they fought together, both Bots and Cons ran. The war pained her, fighting against her Uncle Optimus and her friends and family but she was devoted to her Sire, to Megatron and to her lover, Barricade.

They found her broken body in Iacon, after a great explosion, and they'd mourned. It wasn't until Megatron's revival that he revealed that his sparkling's soul had simply been reincarnated into a human body and she was still alive, and still beautiful.

Primus. What was he thinking? Trinity was a human now, she probably didn't even remember anything they had before: their dates in different cafes and theaters, the affection he showed none but her, their slow pressed kisses, their raw passionate interfaces, the angry fights that turned into angry interface. He didn't notice his engine rev as he thought of this, but he did notice the almost frightened way she curled against his door seeking comfort.

He tightened her seatbeat and his holoavatar let one hand touch her own, brushing gently against her wrist as a silent statement: _I won't hurt you_. She relaxed against his touch, and pressed her hand to his own, a familiar touch. He wondered if she remembered it.

The way he was acting, he never acted with any other femme or mech. Before he'd met her, a bubbly and bright femme with a gorgeous sky blue and silvery paint job that made his heart leap, he'd never wanted any affection from another. He knew he was an attractive mech and many called for him but he didn't want it. But the way she made his grin or even laugh made him never want another. And after her first death? Primus knew he grew angry and resentful. Megatron used that and the two mechs bonded over similar pain after losing their favorite femme.

He wasn't lying to her when he said she was like Wildwhip. The femme was the only one that could calm Megatron with a touch to his hand or a smile. He'd only caught them sharing affection once, accidentally. Wildwhip was pressed to his chest and Megatron looked so... _happy_. They adored each other and when they had Trinity, their happiness simply broadened.

"I never have to see them again?" Trinity asked, her voice but a shaken whisper.

"Never." Barricade's voice came out a snarl. "You should've let me crush them."

"No." Trinity shook her head. "No more pain."

The silence is the car was booming, electrifying.

"As my princess wishes." Barricade murmured. "Sleep, sweetspark, the ride is long and you should be rested when you reunite with your Sire."

A little alarmed at the "sweetspark" and "princess", Trinity nodded shakily and Barricade released her hand as she curled tightly against the seat, hand pressed firmly against the leather. Within moments, she was fast asleep, obviously exhausted from the day.

They would die. The Moon family, that is. They harmed his would-be Sparkmate, and when he informed Megatron, he knew the mech would not just give him permission, he would join forces with him to tear apart the family and grind them into dust. No, Barricade would have his revenge and he didn't care if his beautiful, now human femme grew angry with him. He'd destroy the world to protect her.

His holoform looked at her, eyes soft behind dark sunglasses and he spoke one single word, a possessive darkness tinting his tone, " **Mine**."


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Summary: Trinity Moon is just a regular kid...if you called being rescued from a life of abuse by so called evil alien robots and finding out that she's actually the daughter of said evil alien organization's leader. OR... in which the rules are explained.

* * *

1.3: CHAPTER THREE

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a bed. And not my hard, uncomfortable bed at the Moon household either with rats scurrying in the floorboards and bugs sliding on the floor. No, I was in a beautifully cleaned room painted purples and whites and I was in the fluffiest, largest bed I'd ever seen. I was wrapped in two comforters, tucked in snug and warm and five or six pillows were on my back. The room seemed unreal, like one for a princess or nobility, not for me.

I slowly stood up, turning The room was larger than Anita's bedroom, and that was the second biggest bedroom in the Moon household, and it was decorated for a princess. It was decorated for someone that was better than me, and I was completely and utterly confused at why I had ended up here. Then I remembered. Barricade, the ginormous metal monster was taking me home to my real family and had nearly killed my adoptive family until I stopped him.

"Woah." I muttered. This was finally happening. My real dad had come home but- if he wanted me so badly then why did he leave in the first place. My lip wobbled. Did he not want me and then he realized seventeen years later that he wanted his daughter? Who does that?

As tears began to fall down my face, the door opened and in stepped a familiar police man, although this time he was wearing jeans and tight t-shirt over his muscular chest. As I looked up, my face an absolute disaster and a wretched sob curling from my throat, I saw the red blazing eyes soften.

"Aw, sweetspark, what's wrong?" He crossed the room as he spoke and tugged me into his arms. I gripped his t-shirt, electric tingles going down my arms, and let out a horrible cry.

"Why didn't he want me before? What's wrong with me?" I cried out, sobbing hard into his chest.

"Oh, he did, little spark." Barricade rocked me carefully. "We all did, we just couldn't find you. You were lost among the stars and we all mourned." He released me carefully, and hooked a hand under her chin. "But I never stopped looking, Trin, never."

"I've never met you before today." Trinity whispered. "I don't know you." His shoulders dropped.

"You did." He stepped back and I saw fleeting sadness in his eyes. "But that was a long time ago. C'mon, your Sire wants to see you."

Sire? The terminology was confusing. I'd never heard that word outside of fairytale books before Barricade had sauntered into mu life, guns a-blazing. But I followed him and as we stepped out of the beautiful room, I watched the human disappear and the police car turn back into a large, terrifying alien robot. He offered his hand.

"It'll be quicker if I hold you." He said to me, all softness in an otherwise ragged voice. With only a touch hesitation, I stepped onto his hand and was lifted up to his shoulder where I quickly settled in between jagged spikes. The metal was ravaged with scrapes and indents, like he needed a good buff but it was mostly comfortable. And warm. I couldn't forget the warmth.

As he walked, I snagged onto his faceplates, worried I'd slip up and tumble underneath his footsteps becoming a perfectly squashed Trinity. My fingers curled neatly under the armor and his entire body shivered as I touched a part of him underneath the armor that was soft and pulsing.

"Careful, spark." Barricade warned. I nodded.

We continued down corridors and passed different robots, all with bright red eyes, and they all seemed to look at me with interest. Most looked exactly the same, with the same height and armor and weapons, but there were few that seemed different.

As we walked towards a large metal door, a robot stood in front of it. He was a few feet taller than Barricade and thinner too. Red eyes seem to glare at me darkly and his black paintjob seemed as dreary as his attitude. "Is that her?" The robot said in a high pitched, snooty voice.

"She can hear you, Starscream." Barricade said, his voice dripping with malice. "Trinity, meet his royal highness," Barricade said this with thick sarcasm that made Starscream's eyes narrow darkly at the disrespect, "Starscream."

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly, digging my fingers into Barricade's armor. The robot made me nervous. He seemed...unbalanced.

"Hmm." Starscream grumbled, eyeing me another time. "You aren't the princess of darkness I remember, Trinity. Last time we spoke, you had a blade against my throat."

"What?" I looked up at him in alarm. Me? Threaten someone?! I couldn't even deal with confrontation, in fact I sucked at confrontation.

"But you're much too squishy now, little Trinity." Starscream crossed his arms as he spoke. "I could kill you easily now." He seemed almost disappointed.

"Frag off, Dorito Boy." Barricade spat. I watched the other robot's wings perk up in rage as a dark blue hue covered his faceplates. Was this their version of an enraged blush? "You touch her and you have both Megatron and I to deal with."

"I wouldn't harm the princess." Starscream said angrily. "Unlike you, I have a competent processor!" Barricade scoffed as Starscream stepped aside. "Go." Starscream said in an annoyed tone. "I'm sure Lord Megatron is eager to see his youngling." They passed him and as they did, I noticed Starscream watch me with interest, like a child would with a new toy on Christmas.

The doors clanged shut behind us revealing another long corridor.

"I don't like him." I said to Barricade.

"No one does." Barricade replied. One hand reached up and softly brushed against my long hair, like he was trying to comfort me. "The only one who actually like him...well, she's gone."

I got the strange feeling he was talking about "me" or what once was me. We followed the corridor to another door and once we stepped through, I understood Starscream's fear for my "father".

The robot sitting on a makeshift throne was immense. Taller than Starscream, broader than Barricade with numerous weapons, blood red eyes that seemed to give off such dark energy and such a terrifying and dangerous form that it made me scared myself. We stopped in front of him and Barricade set me down, pushing me towards this horrible figure.

He stood.

"You fear me." Not a question. A statement.

"Yes." I said, my voice cracking out of fear. He walked down steps from his throne and I stumbled backwards looking for Barricade. He was now at the end of the room watching us with interest.

This "Lord Megatron" crouched to my level and my deep, brown eyes met his own, seething red ones. They didn't seem so terrifying so close, instead soft with something I couldn't understand. My lip quivered.

"Have no fear, daughter." Megatron said softly. A hand curled around my entire body and his thumb brushed my head, soft enough not to hurt me. "I am your Sire and as long as I have energon in my body and breath in my lungs, I will never allow another to harm you, even if you have taken a lesser form in your reincarnation."

"Lesser form?" I asked him. I wasn't AS scared anymore but I didn't trust him completely either.

"Humans." Megatron's lip plated curled into a sneer. "Look at what they have done to you, my youngling. They _harmed_ you." He scoffed. "Did they pay?"

"Trinity stopped me before I could end the disgusting insect's pitiful lives." Barricade called from the back. I was frozen, scared I'd get punished for saving my adoptive family's lives.

"Hmm." Megatron murmured. "Trinity, my sparkling, you are your mother's daughter."

"That's what Cade said." I replied, my voice quiet. Megatron smiled, but only faintly.

His head neared mine and we touched foreheads. I felt something strange stir in my chest, a deep warmth as feelings stirred up inside me. It was like he was shoving feelings of protection, of love, of safety onto my heart and it was almost overwhelming. My hand gripped one of his larger fingers to use as an anchor as I tried to understand these foreign emotions.

"Welcome home, my sweet sparkling." Megatron whispered.


End file.
